


Broken

by thewhiteknightcentury



Series: Scisaac Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Swearing, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhiteknightcentury/pseuds/thewhiteknightcentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on Tumblr. <br/>Scott and Isaac eat dinner at Scott's house and Isaac drops a glass and it breaks, triggering Isaac into a panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

It happens one night after dinner at the McCalls’.

Isaac had been living there for almost three weeks, and he was just starting to get comfortable there, past the awkward guest phase and now starting to feel like the place was an actual home. Mrs. McCall had accepted him with open arms, had told him that he could stay as long as he needed, and, thankfully, hadn’t asked many questions.

Mrs. McCall was working late, but she had left some lasagna in the fridge for Isaac and Scott to heat up for dinner. They ate it in front of the TV (which Isaac had fixed in the first week that he had moved in), watching some stupid TV movie that neither of them were interested in, and spent most of the time just laughing at the bad acting. When they finished, Isaac stood and grabbed Scott’s plate to bring the dishes to the kitchen.

“You don’t have to do that,” Scott said.

“It’s fine; I’m not your guest,” Isaac called back over his shoulder. “I’ve got to help out somehow.”

Scott smiled and turned back to the TV. A sudden crash followed by the sound of shattering glass echoed through the house a moment later. Scott jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, socks sliding on the tile.

“You okay?” Scott asked.

Isaac stood in the middle of the kitchen, the glass that he had dropped in shards around him. “Yeah, I’m sorry it just—it slipped. I’ll clean it up,” he said. He immediately dropped to his knees and began picking up the broken glass with his bare hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“Isaac, stop, it’s fine,” Scott tried to assure him, but Isaac was still frantically picking up the glass. A particularly large piece sliced his palm, drawing blood. “Isaac. Isaac, stop.”

Scott stepped over the broken glass and put his hand on the other boy’s shoulder.

“No, I—I can fix it,” Isaac whispered. His hands were shaking. He could hear his father’s voice in his head, yelling at him. ‘ _Can’t even do the simplest things! Clean this mess up, you useless little shit.’_

“Isaac,” Scott said soothingly, grabbing his wrists.

Finally, Isaac looked up at him. “I…I’m sorry, Scott.”

“It’s alright. Here,” he grabbed a towel off the counter and gingerly took the glass from Isaac’s hands, which were crisscrossed with shallow cuts from the sharp pieces. As he watched, the cuts began to heal.

Scott pulled Isaac up from his knees, still holding onto his wrists.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac apologized again, voice thick. He was looking down at his shoes, unable to look Scott in the eye.

“It’s OK,” Scott said sincerely, his voice soft. He pulled the taller boy into a hug, rubbing his hand up and down his back. “It’s alright.”

Isaac slid his arms around Scott’s waist, buried his face into Scott’s shoulder and let himself be soothed, slowing his breathing until it matched Scott’s, slow and steady. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: seriouslyguysleaveisaacalone.tumblr.com


End file.
